Many parking garages use indicator fixtures to indicate parking space availability. Parking garage space availability indicator systems are typically powered independently from parking garage lighting fixtures that are provided for illumination of parking garages. Adding a separate power infrastructure to a parking garage for space indicator fixtures may be expensive and/or structurally challenging. Thus, using the power infrastructure of the illumination lighting system of parking garages to power indicator fixtures may be desirable.